It's a Muggle Thing
by girlluvsblondie
Summary: "HA! Hogwarts? The Top Wizarding School in the World? You've got to be kidding me! It's not even the Top in Britain! Much less Europe!" "How dare you say such a thing? Hogwarts is the oldest school in the world!" "... Yeah. I kind of guessed that since the Headmaster is a crackpot and looks like a fossil." "Draco Malfoy! Stop insulting them!" "What? You know it's true!" "DRACO!"


_Annyeonghaseyo! girlluvs here with a new story. And yes, this story came from my OWN imagination. Blondie had nothing to do with it. ^^V. Just a warning to those who are clueless when it comes to Korean Pop Music and other Pop Musicians I would most likely add here. YOU WILL BE CONFUSED AS HELL. But it's easy enough to understand once I get into dept with it. _**  
**

**Yo. Blondie here. Please forgive all the confusion that's bound to happen with this story. I will NOT interfere wit this story since I know NOTHING about it. She won't tell me.**_  
_

**_Disclaimers_**_**: I/SHE OWNS NOTHING WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THE PLOT AND SOME ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I/SHE WILL MOST LIKELY ADD! BECAUSE IF I/SHE DID OWN THE ARTISTS AND THE HARRY POTTER STORY DRACO AND HARRY WOULD HAVE BEEN FRIENDS FROM THE START AND MY/HER FAVORITE ARTISTS WOULD HAVE BEEN LIVING WITH ME/HER IN A HUGE MANSION! =D**_

_Legend:_

**"Annyeonghaseyo!" -** Speaking Korean/Japanese/Chinese/etc._  
_

**'Babo neh~!' **- Thinking Korean/Japanese/Chinese/etc.

"Shut up!" - Speaking English

**It's a Muggle Thing**

_by: girlluvsblondie_**  
**

Looking at Draco, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his impression, obviously he didn't agree with what they were listening to, and what he said next proved her theory.

"HA! Hogwarts? The Top Magic School in the World? You've got to be kidding me! It's not even the Top in Britain! Much less Europe!"

The one they were eavesdropping to span around in a flash, her curly brown hair whipping to her back and some hitting her face. She was livid, that was much obvious from her expression.

"How dare you say such a thing? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the oldest wizarding school there is!" The girl's voice was raised in such an obnoxious-self-appraising way that she couldn't stop her other brow from raising in surprise. This wasn't the nice girl she was introduced to yesterday.

"... Yeah. I kind of guessed that since the Headmaster is a crackpot and looks like a fossil... And he isn't the only stone age person too..."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde pure-blood's companion made her way through the slowly gathering audience and stepped up beside him.

**"Draco. Stop insulting them."**

Her statement brought their attention to her and she couldn't help but roll her eyes again, obviously they were too caught up in their argument to even notice her movement, much less the quickly growing crowd of watchers. Taking their moment of surprise to her advantage, she turned her eyes to the brown haired girl's two other companions, both male.

The one her right was tall, extremely so, that she had to tilt her head half way up to actually see his face. He was pale, with freckles on his cheeks, blue ayes and red fiery hair. His body, though she can't see much since he had the school's robe on, was muscular and lean, not really working out, she guessed, but he plays a sport. Quidditch most likely. Turning her eyes to the guy on the left, she sees that he seemed to be surveying her as well, not in the interested way no, but it seems as if he was curious, too curious for her liking.

This guy, unlike the other one, was short, probably about the same height as her give a few inches. He had black tousled hair, that, to her amusement, seemed like it hasn't been combed for days, though she guessed that it was natural, having seen other guys' hair style the same as his. Surveying his other features she saw tanned pale skin, giving an almost gold glow to his face, feminine features that could have brought her Heechul-oppa to shame, and a slim built, almost like a dancer, and seeing this, she couldn't wait to teach him personally if her observations were true. Smirking like.. Well, her, she turned her attention to the prize, and couldn't help but smirk wider, yep, he was a keeper. Those eyes behind the hideous glasses had the most beautiful shade of emerald she had ever seen, even better than Louis'! Noticing that she was smirking, he sent her a questioning but weary glance and she quickly turned her smirk into a soft smile and gave him a small wave. Her smile widened when he returned a smile and a wave back.

"Whaaaat? You know it's true! You saw what the Meddling Old-!"

Draco's complaint brought her out from her thoughts and she knew that she had to stop him from further ruining his reputation. She hit him on his shoulder.

**"DRACO!"** She hissed, and, seeing that his best friend was being serious he quickly shrank back.

"Fine I'll shut up!" Rolling her eyes at her now sulking friend, she turned her attention back to the three. Ignoring the other two she turned her sole attention to the black haired boy, who seemed to be surprised at her rather blunt show of ignoring his friends. She smiled.

**"Hi there cutie! What's your name?"**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Hermione's ranting again. She can't seem to quit. Even Ron acknowledged that Hogwarts wasn't the best school there is, and that's saying something.

"HA! Hogwarts? The Top Magic School in the World? You've got to be kidding me! It's not even the Top in Britain! Much less Europe!"

Hermione span around abruptly, her hair slapping her in the face. She should really get that tamed, it's really going to hurt someone one day. Me and Ron shared a look before turning around ourselves, this time more sedated and weary. We knew who's voice that belonged to.

And just as I thought, Malfoy was right behind us, his damned to hell annoying smirk fixed on his face. Curious enough, he's alone, without those two gorillas that always seemed to follow him.

And as usual, Hermione took it to herself to defend that ideals she believed in... In such a way that even I felt slightly annoyed at the godly tone she used to talk back to him.

"How dare you say such a thing? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the oldest wizarding school there is!"

And of course, Malfoy never thought to keep his mouth shut.

"... Yeah. I kind of guessed that since the Headmaster is a crackpot and looks like a fossil... And he isn't the only stone age person too..."

I saw someone move forward at the corner of my eye, I glanced at her. She was one of the visiting students.

**"Draco. Stop insulting them."**

Her statement brought the attention of everyone to herself, including the bickering duo. I took my chance and gave her a once over, hoping she won't notice, that would have been embarrassing.

She wore the same uniform as the other students from her school. She wore a pure white skirt that lasted 3 inches above the knee, a white sailor blouse with black trimmings, a black and silver striped tie, knee high white socks and black shoes. Her arms were bare, except for some weird accessories that seemed to be a fashion rage from where they came from. She had two, one on each wrist; one was a black inch thick rubber wrist band that had white icons that I don't really understand. The other one was very much the same, only that this time the main colour was sapphire blue with light blue writings. It was pretty much the only article of clothing that brought colour to her outfit, that doesn't mean she herself wasn't attention stealing.

She had pale skin, not like Malfoy's stark white skin, hers looked almost fragile… Soft. She was a small thing too… She's smaller than me! Her black hair was fixed in a pair of puffy pigtails, straight cut bangs framing her cherubic face. She had chubby cheeks, but I'm guessing that they weren't really fat, baby fat perhaps, but never fat. I glanced at her eyes and had to stop the blush that threatened to embarrass me even further. She seemed to be observing me as well.

But then our eyes met. I gasped softly; her eyes were special, that much I was sure of. Not only because of the unique colour, a startling blue that was only possible in the eyes of anime characters I saw Dudley watch multiple times… _Naruko was it? _But her eyes were piercing, not unlike how Ron's eyes look like whenever he's playing a serious game of chess against someone, or how Hedwig's eyes sharpen whenever she sees me wagging a piece of bacon in front of her face.

Her pale pink lips were fixed in a smirk, and suddenly I got the distant feeling that something's going to happen to me… I shot her a look, and maybe sensing my discomfort, she gave me a smile and a wave. I don't know why, but her smile was pretty infectious that I can't stop the small smile that crept up my face and the unconscious wave I gave her. I was glad I did that though, despite involuntarily… The smile she returned was worth it.

"**Hi there cutie! What's your name?"**

My eyes widened at the unfamiliar dialect, I could tell she was talking to me too, if her gaze was the signal. Apparently my face showed how I felt, so she blushed a light shade of pink before turning to Malfoy who seemed to find our predicament amusing.

"No." I'm not really sure what he was saying no at, but it made her pout and slump while standing.

**"But Draco~!"** She was whining, that much I knew from the tone of her voice and the vicious pleading puppy-dog look she gave Malfoy. He seemed to be immune though, since he just shrugged it off and shook his head.

**"There is no way I'm calling Potter 'cutie' with the current people present." ** And with that he walked away. Didn't even spare a glance at the girl he left behind. She turned to us sulking, before she nodded to herself and took a deep breath.

"I'm apologize for Draco-sshi. He isn't like this when me and him alone." Her accent was obvious, and the way she spoke showed how she wasn't fluent with English at all. Her 'R's were rough and isolated, and her 'L's were hard to hear. I was glad she was making effort to speak with us in our language though…

"It is ok. We are used to him." I answered. She seemed to understand it quickly though. SO I don't understand how she's having trouble speaking in our language. She nodded before glancing back to the direction he left.

"Ah. Draco-sshi is nice person. He not like showing weakness to unknown." My brows furrowed at this. Malfoy nice? Yeah right.

"Neh! I'm sorry. My name is Yoon Jae Ri. May I ask yours?" She asked. I don't understand how she seemed to be speaking in perfect English right then… Maybe she already knew how to introduce herself? I also don't understand how she doesn't know my name, call me arrogant, but I'm pretty sure even the Asian countries would know about the 'death' of Voldemort.

"You don't know me?" I just had to ask her, just to make sure she wasn't messing with me. I glanced up at her eyes, and seeing the honestly confused look, I already knew what she was going to ask back.

"Was I meant to?"

Yep. I just made myself look arrogant in such a way that I'm practically in league with Malfoy. Bloody Hell.

"Well- No not really." I'm pretty sure my face resembled a tomato right now. "I'm-"

**"Ri-ah! I'm so glad I found you! Come on! You're the only one missing!" **We jumped at the new voice that jumped at the conversation. As one, we turned to the source of the voice. But all we saw was a white flash before she was being dragged away from us.

**"Eh? What are you hurrying for?** **Mian! I'll see you later!" ** She was flaring her arms in a motion that seemed to signal either to come closer or to say good bye. We watched as they turned the corner before Ron broke the silence they left us in.

"What do you guys think she meant by that?" I gave him a shrug. We simultaneously turned to Hermione and- oh no. She had that look in her eyes again. You know, the one when she's seen something she doesn't really understand an wants to study every single detail, read every book and ask every single question just to satisfy her needs.

"I think she wants us to follow her,"Yup, just as I thought. Ron and I met eyes from our positions behind her. This was going to be- "Come on!"

She grabbed our hands and dragged us to the direction Jae Ri went. We sighed simultaneously. This was going to be troublesome.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Having no other choice, we ran to not get dragged by her.


End file.
